


Innocent as a Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, History, I did my best, I wanted something like this to read and it didn't exist so I made it, I'm a noob, period, though not very accurate, time period, vaguely 1800s ishhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose has been off in France for the past 6 years of her life and barely remembers her home. When she comes back to find someone to wed, things get weird and she starts to wonder if she can even feel love.





	Innocent as a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I am an ACTUAL NOOB so please feel free to give notes but please be gentle about them. I just really like period writing and I wanted a story and it didn't exist, so I've decided to do my best to write it.
> 
> I'm so sorry about how short it is, but it is 12:11 am and I have school tmr :))))))))

Dearest Diary,

The captain says that we should reach England within a few days, thank god. The constant swaying of the boat has left me quite under the weather and with no time to have the slightest bit of fun. I guess I will have to make final choices for my homecoming ball on the ride back home, which isn’t too bad, but kind of annoying. I was hoping to catch some sleep or to finally eat some English food again.

Alas, I shouldn’t complain. Father has given me quite the budget for my dress, though probably because he wants me to find someone to marry. With my 17th birthday in a week, I finally come of age to be wed. To be honest, the idea of marriage seems quite of a bore. Sure, men can be fun, but I don’t quite get the whole idea of monogamy.

It will be strange for me to see my family again, I’ve especially missed my little brother and his silly jokes. It is so strange to me that he is now 13. I wonder what he’ll look like, he was still just a boy when I left. I don’t know what many of my old friends look like now either. At least home will be the same, right? Who knows, but at least I don’t have to be involved in the mess that is French politics.

While I’m quite thrilled to be going home where the weather doesn’t result in gallons of sweat, I will miss the freedom the heat in France gave me. Everyone there was so free-spirited and open with their sexuality. Maybe not the aristocracy that I was staying with at Versailles, but Paris was wonderful. While I may not have technically lost my virginity yet, I don’t want to be ruined, I’ve learned there are other ways to find pleasure. How I will miss a particular establishment, where I first got to know the joys of having a man put his-

There was a loud chime from the bell above deck, causing Rose to look up from her writing. She shook her head and when to keep writing when she heard it chime again. She sighed and put down her pen, closing her diary, and locking it closed. She grabbed her shawl from the back of her chair and tied a bonnet around her hair shield it from the mist of the English Channel. The left her rooms and walked above deck, where men were running around and performing tasks. She saw her chaperone, Lord Montgomery standing by the rail and walked over to him

“Good afternoon Lady Normandy,” He says, greeting her.

“Good morning Lord Montgomery, what does all the fuss seem to be about?” She responds, looking at the sea.

“We’ve made it home”


End file.
